The Small Print
by Nyym-chan
Summary: Faz três anos que a guerra acabou, mas as conseqüências perdurarão por anos.


_**Sinopse: **_Faz três anos que a guerra acabou, mas as conseqüências perdurarão por anos.

**_Gênero:_** Drama/oneshot

_**The Small Print  
**por Nyym_

Draco corria entre a multidão londrina esbarrando em todos os postes de Londres. Empurrava todos que entravam em seu caminho, ouvindo-os xingá-lo sem se queixar. Tudo valia nesse jogo, menos ser pego. Porque ser pego, era perder. E Malfoy nenhum perderia esse jogo.

_O seu pai perdeu_, uma voz soou em sua subconsciente. Afoito, tirou o cachecol e a jaqueta, deixando-os caírem na rua mesmo. Aquela correria o fazia sentir-se com calor mesmo sob a neve que caia e pelo vento anormal que soprava ultimamente nas ruas de Londres, fazendo com que seus cabelos, agora um pouco compridos demais, voassem para todas as direções. Precisava vencer, precisava superar seu pai. Não poderia acabar em Azkaban, isso nunca!

O louro dobrou uma esquina bruscamente e continuou a correr. Quando olhou para trás, percebeu que havia menos pessoas que antes. Alguns tinham continuado a reta, outros dobraram e mais outros ficaram na esquina, chamando os distraídos que agora corriam atrás de nada. A distância entre eles aumentava enquanto Draco embrenhava-se nos becos escuros da cidade. Logo o rapaz não via mais seus perseguidores e subiu em uma escada de emergência de um prédio decadente.

No teto do prédio, ele saltou para o construção vizinha, colada ao primeiro, e assim por diante até chegar no teto de um construção um pouco mais baixa azul desbotado. Desceu um andar dos quatro pela escada de emergência e passou por uma janela quebrada, entrando numa sala decrépita.

E riu. Riu como nunca rira antes. Gargalhou caindo sentado em um pufe maltratado.

— Imagino que a piada tenha sido boa...

Draco sobressaltou-se com a voz controlada. Um vulto estava escondido na escuridão do apartamento. Draco estreitou os olhos cinzas para enxergá-lo melhor, mas desistiu.

— Quem é? — perguntou friamente. Obviamente que devia estar com medo, apavorado, frustrado por ter escapado daquela perseguição insana para ser pego em sua própria casa. Nunca transpareceria isso, entretanto. Aprendera essa lição há três anos...

O vulto remexeu-se em um dos cantos do apartamento, aparentemente não esperava tamanha despreocupação. Mas logo Draco escutou um riso baixo, embora bem humorado.

— Não adianta dar uma de despreocupado, _Malfoy_ — o nome foi dito com tamanho desprezo que Draco vacilou. A voz era desconhecida. Podia disser que era um adulto, um bom oponente pelo tom forte, mas completamente desconhecida. O desprezo, contudo, era seu conhecido. E aquele era um desprezo infantil. E que contrastava completamente com a voz adulta.

— Digo o mesmo a você — respondeu, relaxando mais o corpo, o máximo que podia, porque a tensão estava começando a dominá-lo. — Quem é você?

— Seu maior pesadelo, pelo jeito — a resposta veio tão de repentina que Draco não conseguiu segurar a risada que escapou de sua boca. Desprezo infantil, arrogância demasiada, inoportuno. Já vira essa combinação antes, e tivera que suportar por seis anos.

— Não é possível que em seus melhores sonhos você se veja desse jeito, _Potter _— o desprezo infantil em uma voz tão adulta e fria. Não podia ter errado. Para alguém tão marcado pela morte, obviamente que alguma parte dele acabaria por tornar-se fria, endurecer mais do que a os outros. Mas Draco sabia que alguém como Harry Potter nunca perderia aquele rancor infantil, aquele tom arrogante como se todos que não o apoiassem fossem maus e o seu jeito inoportuno.

Um rapaz alto, tão alto quanto Draco, saiu da escuridão. E Draco percebeu que não fora só a voz do outro que endurecera, o rosto, as feições, os olhos... o que sonoramente parecia infantil, visualmente era assustador. O louro sentou-se ereto — ou o máximo que pôde — no pufe e observou o homem que o encarava com um desprezo doentio. Não se surpreendeu — não era algo que não esperava quando o reencontrasse —, muito menos o temeu. Talvez Potter ussasse aquela mesma expressão de ódio de três anos atrás, aquela que usara quando Snape finalmente resolvera dar cabo do velhote, talvez assim Draco o temesse, mas agora...? Aquela feição se semelhava com tantas outras que já vira e aprendera e encarar friamente.

No fim, mesmo sendo aquele quem matara o maior bruxo das trevas da atualidade, Harry Potter, talvez inconscientemente, parecia muito com o próprio e com seus serviçais, os comensais da morte. A única diferença entre as feições era que o rosto de Potter conservava a beleza tanto quanto o de Draco. Ainda tinham as linhas suaves e humanas que os diferenciavam dos demais.

Por um segundo Draco pensou em dizer isso ao homem, intrigá-lo, deixá-lo possesso. Mas preferiu deixar os comentários mordazes para depois, para quando estivessem duelando e ele necessitasse de uma distração para o garoto maravilha.

— Por que veio aqui? — Draco perguntou, relaxando.

— Não gosto de correr por Londres atrás de cachorros perdidos, Malfoy. Não sou como seus amigos, sou mais esperto. Quando quero algo, vou direto à nascente, não corro pelo rio...

Draco gargalhou novamente. No instante em que o viu puxar a varinha do casaco e apontar em sua direção, contudo, o som morreu, embora mantivesse um sorriso indigente. Um que não morreria nunca. Potter estreitou os olhos verdes, agora um pouco mais escuros do que Draco se lembrava. Talvez pelo ódio. O louro imaginou que o outro estava tentando prever seu próximo movimento.

E talvez a falta de reação de Draco começasse a assustar Potter. Talvez ele esperasse que Draco se apresentasse disposto a duelar no exato instante em que o visse.

Draco riu para si. _Pobre Potter_, pensou piedoso. Ele não percebeu que Draco mudara, fato que deixava o louro com uma enorme vantagem, tornara-se imprevisível diante daquela pessoa que o desafiava, enquanto esta era completamente previsível ao Draco.

— Abaixe a varinha, Potter, seja mais receptivo — _ele não abaixaria_, pensou. E alargou o sorriso quando os olhos verdes estreitaram-se mais e a mão que segurava a varinha apertou-se. Nada estava diferente, tudo era como quando estavam em Hogwarts, nada era diferente, nada exceto que Draco Malfoy mudara. Ele não era mais o menino mimado, o trapaceiro, o malvado. Ele era a cria de um país em guerra, não importava se estava no lado vencedor ou perdedor. Ele tinha quinze anos quando fora jogado de cabeça em um dos lados e aceitara tudo sem reclamar.

Mas ele mudara em três anos. Pessoas sobem alto e caem dolorosamente. Em quatro anos ele assistira pessoas poderosas se desequilibrarem da tênue linha da sobrevivência: Black, Lucius, o ex-ministro Fudge, Dumbledore, Snape, Bellatrix e, finalmente, Voldemort. Tudo que sobe, desce.

Draco voltou a espalhar-se no assento dando um olhar malicioso para o homem a sua frente. Agora faltava Harry Potter. O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu resistira bravamente, mas não mudara, não se adaptara àquele novo mundo. Antes, na guerra, os confrontos eram diretos, não havia dúvidas quem eram seus amigos ou inimigos. Um ano depois, porém, tudo voltara ao antigo estilo. Um olhar que pode ser a sua perdição, as palavras que feriam mais que um feitiço e tinham um poder maior que um _Avada kedrava_.

E aquele que estava a sua frente nunca fora bom com as palavras. Era um homem de ação, que deixava as estratégias para quem tivesse cérebro... Mas Draco não via nenhuma Granger por perto para dizer ao amigo o que fazer, o que dizer ou como encará-lo.

Finalmente eram apenas ele e o querido Potter. Sem aliados. Apenas duas pessoas movidas por rancores infantis e estúpidos, mas rancores que o modelaram.

— Abaixe a varinha, _Potter_ — Draco ordenou. — Você _não _vai me atacar em minha própria casa!

— Estranho — Potter abaixou a varinha alguns poucos centímetros, aparentemente recuperando seu autocontrole. Draco sabia que existia algum resíduo disso nele, todo mundo tem um pouco. — Vocês nunca se importaram com isso antes...

Draco olhou em volta, sonsamente.

— Vocês quem, Potter? Só vejo eu e você nesse aposento — disse e estreitou os olhos, torcendo os lábios. — Terei que ensiná-lo a contar, acho que tem mais a ver...?

— _Vocês_, comensais da morte nojentos...

— Ah — o louro passou a mão esquerda pelo cabelo, jogando-o para trás e deixando visível a Marca Negra desbotada. — Comensais da morte, sei — ele estalou a língua. — Mas, sabe, Potter? Eu esperava que _você_ se importasse em não se assemelhar a eles... a nós...

O efeito? Exatamente como Draco esperava. Os olhos estreitaram-se tanto para depois abrirem-se e o braço com a varinha abaixar. Dramático... _à la _Potter. Ele queria ter usado esse trunfo em uma hora mais capciosa, mas aquele rapaz e sua ignorância estavam enchendo a paciência dele. _Devia instigá-lo mais? Devia falar da semelhança das feições?_ Draco esperou o próximo passo do outro, pois acabara de entrar num terreno lamacento de caminhos tortuosos. Agora tudo dependia de como a mente perturbada de Potter reagiria ante a informação que Draco lhe fornecera.

E ele esperou. E viu Harry Potter tornar-se um vulto novamente e sumir pela porta do apartamento sem dizer mais nada. E Draco não espera por nenhuma palavras, nem mesmo por uma desculpa.

Eles não tinham culpa, eram frutos de uma guerra, época que desperta o que há de mais macabro em uma pessoa, em qualquer lado que estivesse, o certo ou o errado, o vencedor ou o perdedor. Algumas pessoas podiam superar quando tudo acabasse e continuar a viver. Voltar a viver.

Ele e Potter não superaram e continuaram se escondendo dos fantasmas do passado. Draco nunca se livraria dos aurores, nem de seus antigos comparsas; Harry Potter não se livraria do mundo que o idolatrava, nem dos comensais remanescentes. No fim das contas, eles caíram de cabeça, defenderam idéias, sem poder escolher. Foram crias que levaram a culpa quando não as têm.

Draco fechou os olhos. Por um minuto, torcera para que o outro o acertasse de modo certeiro, mas agora... ele preferia viver um pouco mais e tentar descobrir que escolhas poderia ter nesse mundo novo. Afinal, a única culpa que tinham era não terem lido as letras miúdas.

_Ps: caminho sem volta._

_**Fim**_

**N/A:** _Isso_ era para ser um Pinhão (ou D/G, para os leigos), mas _ninguém_ consegue escrever um romance quando está com a bexiga particularmente cheia e seu insiste em continuar a se maquiar no banheiro! Um verdadeiro drama que gerou outro >, 

Um **ENORME** agradecimento a **Dana Norram** por aceitar betar este fic e deixá-lo todo amarelo e vermelho '


End file.
